


Beguiled & Ruined

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Enhanced Reader, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Language, Murder, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, greek god reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You’re a goddess among men, a Titan among gods. Plucked from the heavens. Blessed by Zeus, damned by Hades. Daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. You’re on the wrong side of psychotic and you’re… bored. And then you meet Thor.





	Beguiled & Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

You’re a goddess among men, a Titan among  _ gods _ . Plucked from the heavens. Blessed by Zeus, damned by Hades. Daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. You’re a lover  _ and _ a fighter. Death and destruction with just a dash of peace and love, baby. You’re hell on wheels, a vision wrapped in silks and leathers. A spray of crimson stark against ivory skin. Blood dripping off the Helfire blade grasped in your hand. 

Civilization weeps as you slaughter them. They’re weak and they’re destroying each other. Not that you don’t enjoy it. You  _ thoroughly _ enjoy it, revel in it, but they’re doing it all wrong. They let it fester, the hatred, the revenge. They need to be taught a lesson, and it just so happens that you have the time. You’re on the wrong side of psychotic and you’re…  _ bored _ . 

And then you meet Thor. 

He is young and impressionable, eager to please, thirsty for the  _ wrong _ kind of attention, and you’re more than happy to let him drink you down, devour you,  _ break _ you. The act does not go unrequited. You snap him like a twig, and by the gods, does he like it. 

_ “Yes, my dark angel,” he purrs, large hand on the back of your head, guiding you, holding you.  _

_ You’re kneeling between his thick-muscled thighs, nails cutting into him, the scent of pennies mixing with pheromones. You can’t breathe, not with his cock in your throat. It’s long and thick, and you can’t wait to feel it buried in your pussy once more.  _

_ He has been there three times tonight. First with his lips and tongue, gods, that tongue. The thick dexterous muscle quickly drives you into oblivion. The second time, he uses his fingers. Rough calluses, long digits, touching parts of you even you can’t reach. The third time, you cum on his cock. Stars burst behind your eyes as you cry out.  _

_ You taste it before he cums, smell the shift in the air. Salty, bittersweet, electric. You swallow him down. Every last sticky white drop of him.  _

You punch into the center of him and remake him. Twist all the goodness in his life force. Pluck it, turn it, shape it into something unrecognizable. It’s dark, dangerous, and erotic, and he’s having a hell of a time. 

_ Thor delivers his first ‘innocent’ soul to Valhalla with a primal shout that sends raw lust slithering down your spine. He’s panting, chest heaving, nostrils flaring, eyes wide.  _

_ “Well done, my prince.” You gather blood on your fingers, hot and sticky, and smear it on Thor’s overheated cheeks. Finally. He looks like a true Asgardian warrior.  _

_ Panic is mounting in his eyes and there’s a cringe playing with his features. “What have I -” _

_ “Shhhhh,” you coo, lips smearing against his. “Do not overthink it.”  _

_ Something white flashes… no, it crackles in his eyes, under your touch. You want to hold it, stroke it to life, feel the inferno burn you alive. _

_ He takes you from behind in the field. On your hands and knees, giant hands spreading you open, punching lewd sounds from you with every snap of his hips. He’s cursing you, your body, your pussy. Twisting praises in his native language.  _

_ Thunder rages through the sky as your golden-haired prince cums, a strangled scream has rain pouring from the overweight clouds above. The drops are cold, bitter, stinging your flushed skin. He pinches your clit between two fingers, blunt nails piercing the hardened flesh.  _

_ Lightning sizzles, burns the ozone, blinding you as another orgasm rockets through you. Every inch of you is shaking and your lungs have seized. Blood pounds in your veins, pulses hypnotically, painfully in your temples and behind your eyes.  _

The Frost Giants are nearly decimated. Ice-blue blood skitters along the snow by your feet as the freezing pool of it grows ever bigger. 

“You will pay for that,” threatens their king, Loki’s birth father. The king is  _ literally _ on his last leg, desperate, cocky. He does not believe the son of his ally will lay the final blow.

The news of ancestry had been a bitter pill for the raven-haired prince to swallow. You used it to your advantage. With the Frost Giants removed, there was only one person remaining to stand in your way, in Thor’s way. Odin wants a son he can be proud of. A son that can lead the armies of Asgard. A son that is worthy to protect the lives of its people. 

You now know Loki was never that man. Odin does not yet know Thor is no longer that man. Not yet, any way. You have gotten into Thor’s psyche, radically changed him past the point of no return, and Loki thanks you for it. 

The brothers finish off the king. Trickery and Mjolnir, working together. Taking turns. Blow after blow, until finally, the king has fallen. 

“Uneasy lies the head,” you joke. 

_ You’re cut up and bruised. Not only from battle, but from Thor.  _

_ He’s rough. Rougher than any lover prior. He likes to experiment, see how much you can take before you’re begging him to stop. But you won’t. Never. You enjoy it too much. You enjoy the pain, the blood, the carnage, the darkness of it. _

_ He bites your lips, smears crimson with his tongue as it curls in your mouth. He’s plunging into you, the wet sounds of your sex crude and utterly filthy. You’re spilling onto the sheets below and he doesn’t care that you’re making a mess. In fact, he prides himself on it. It’s a competition he holds with himself now.  _

_ Your hands are pinned above your head as punishment. You had tried to touch him, to take charge, and he didn’t like that. A giant hand holds them down, your arms stretched too-tight, shoulders aching, liquid fire surging through you.  _

_ “Stay with me,” he pleads in a now-rare moment of vulnerability, rasping as the breath tears out of him. Blunt teeth pierce the thick tissue of your breast, tongue laving at the wound as he drinks you down. _

_ “Yes, Thor,” you’re chanting, drenched and bathing in euphoria. “Always.” _

It starts small, the idea of treason. Like a seed at harvest, dropped deep into the soil. You water it, nurture it, and revel in pride when it comes to fruition. 

_ “He’ll never allow it. Not after Jotunheim,” you breathe, fingers curling in his freshly-shorn dandelion hair.  _

_ “I care not,” Thor booms. “The throne should be mine.”  _

_ “And it will be,” you reassure him, smirking wickedly. “It can all be yours, my prince.” _

_ He looks at you, electric blue framed by golden lashes. “It will all be ours.” _

_ “You know what you must do,” you prompt, eyes flicking to Mjolnir. “You must get rid of them.”  _

_ Thor gives a feral growl and pounces, savagely devouring you.  _

Odin’s armies are no match for Thor, not since fully immersing himself in the darkness you coaxed to life. Lightning sizzles the air around him, lashing out, slaughtering anyone in his path. Mjolnir carries it with her as she soars through the air. 

“Stop,” Odin objects, voice like thunder. 

Thor stares his father down, murderous intent etched deep into the marrow of his bones. “I shall not. Asgard is mine.” 

Frigga is behind Odin, fear wreaking havoc with her witchy powers. “Please, son. Do not do this.” 

Loki steps out from behind his brother, obsidian and emerald blades in each hand, golden horns perched on his head. “What of me? I am not your son.” 

“What have you done to him, Loki?” Odin demands to know. 

“He has done nothing,” you announce, emerging from the shadows. You grab Frigga and haul her with you, until you are standing next to Thor. “I gave him the love you never could,  _ your highness _ .” Glaring at Odin, you smirk and rake a blade over her neck. You kiss Frigga’s cheek and shove her to the floor. 

Odin screams, hand shooting out, ancient words on his tongue to recall Mjolnir, but Thor and Loki are too fast. They circle him like predators ready to feast, taunting him, knocking him down. Frigga’s blood has not finished draining when Odin falls dead. It’s almost anti-climactic.  _ Almost _ . 

You dip your fingers in Odin and Frigga’s blood and smear it against Loki’s ivory cheekbones. “My prince.” 

“My queen,” Loki responds with a sweeping bow. 

More blood is gathered before you stand in front of Thor. “My king,” you coo, smiling proudly as you paint his skin.

“My queen,” Thor snarls, curling an arm around your waist and kissing you brutally. 


End file.
